


Hunt You Down

by Meztli



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dominance/submission, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired by What If Raditz series, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli/pseuds/Meztli
Summary: Raditz tracks down his mate.
Relationships: Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Hunt You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelykotori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykotori/gifts).



> Late birthday present for @lovelykotorri. She's on Twitter and does amazing fanart for Launchitz and other DB couples, so please check out her page if you haven't yet done so.

Raditz finds her halfway across the region in the middle of a valley among high canyons and ancient rocks, a moving speck with billowing blonde hair trailing behind her. 

He hones in on the little target and speeds up, diving down from the skies to wait for her on land, soles of his feet hovering just above the ground as she fast approaches. 

When Launch spots him floating in the line of the bike’s trajectory, she gasps and swiftly hits the brakes, tires screeching to a halt just a few feet away from him, leaving skid marks and an eruption of dirt and dust in their wake. He dispels the cloud of dust with a burst of ki, sending it flying it back to her, and grins as she coughs and curses and then lets out a tremendous, roaring sneeze. 

In the flash of an instant, the blonde in her hair is gone and is replaced by a shocking natural blue, and the green in her irises is drowned out by a deep brown that looks almost black. 

Doe-like eyes blink back at him in confusion, roving across their surroundings, darting back to focus on him.

“Raditz?”

“Found you, kitten,” he says as he drops onto the sun-scorched dirt, feet landing with a definite, dry thump. His tail twists happily behind him as he drinks up her startled look, itching to stroke her soft skin with its coarse bristles. 

“What’s going on?”

“You ran away.”

Launch’s expression shifts as she absorbs his words, files through her memories, abashment suffusing her sweet face as she processes the last few days since taking off. “Oh. I’m sorry. That was her fault.”

The other her, the cruel one. The one who’d gone off to pursue a male who does not reciprocate her pathetic affections, leaving Raditz behind to stew in jealousy and rage. 

If she hadn’t just sneezed into her dulcet form, the one currently before him, he’d have grabbed her by the throat and demanded she return with him, thrown her over his shoulders and carried her off if she refused. 

He knows that with this one he won’t need to be forceful. She dismounts the bike and stares at him, face pinched beautifully with both longing and apprehension. He extends an arm in invitation to her, the familiar glow he gets when being near her surging into his chest. 

“Come here.”

Within seconds her arms are wrapping around his neck to brace herself against his sturdy figure. Their lips clash and he can feel that hers are chapped from the dry desert heat, so he licks them and sucks them, drawing a soft moan from the depths of her throat. Her supple thighs clutch either side of his hips as he cups her bottom, and another whimper vibrates against his mouth as he gives the buttocks a light squeeze.

When they pull away for air, she’s flushed and her lips are bruised, and he feels that heady sensation in his chest again. 

“I’m sorry,” Launch says, forehead pressed against his. “I tried going back to you, but she kept appearing and holding me back. And sometimes I got lost, or was in trouble and I…I…”

He quiets her with another kiss, relishing the delighted sigh it coaxes out of her. He then moves from her mouth to her neck, nipping the skin and then salving it with his tongue, leaving a mark in case she has any doubts who she belongs to. 

There’s a spike in her ki as he lavishes her with kisses and touches, red hot and vibrant and swirling with desire. 

“I don't want to waste any more time,” she says, voice shaky with yearning. “I need you now.’

The admission shoots warm fire into his groin, awakens a primitive side of him that has blood surging and his tail eagerly gyrating, and with Launch still clinging to him he ascends into the air, settling them on a spot atop a cliff where the surface is smooth and reasonably flat. Had it been any other human or species he was about to mount, he would have made them lay on the jagged, pebbly ground with no regard for their comfort. Launch deserves better, even the one who spited him and ran after another man. 

This Launch was the one he met first and who’d unlocked a secret part of him he didn't know existed, and she’d opened her lips to him so sweetly to him that he thought he was going to be sick from having too much and instead ended up wanting more. 

They haven’t yet gotten to the point of ‘more.’ This Launch was too pure to give all of herself without first being properly courted- a ridiculous human custom- and between going from one battle to the next, from death to resurrection, they hadn’t had time nor peace to allow themselves to develop their courtship. Then, once they finally did, she disappeared into the night without so much as a farewell.

That’s when he’d learned that wherever Tien goes, the other Launch follows, chasing and pining after him like an abandoned pup stubbornly following its heartless master. 

His relationship with her aggressive form is distinct from the one he has with this one, and that is not from lack of interest on his part. It's her stubbornness to let go of the other man she’s been long fixated on that’s been barring him from her, despite there being an attraction between them, if the spike in her heartbeat whenever he is purposefully close is anything to go by. 

That Launch wants him as much as this Launch wants him, at least that’s what he believed until she ran off to chase after that unattainable, mediocrity of a human. 

He lowers the sweet Launch down onto her back, carefully, leans over her to drop more kisses along her neck, her shoulders, the curve just above her breast, as a hand slips under the fabric of her top and grasps what's underneath. She gasps, a particularly throaty moan escaping her when his fingers pinch a nipple, stiffening it into a dainty, hard point. He suckles on it, then lavishes the other, feeling his undergarment constrict around him as her hips begin to roll against his torso. 

When he removes her shorts and panties, her tart, sweet scent hits his nose, making his mouth salivate and his tongue dart out in appetite. If she smells this good, she must taste as equally amazing. He grabs a hold of inner thighs with the intent to part them, but is promptly and painfully restricted when Launch clenches her legs together tightly. 

He growls, trying again only to be reprimanded. 

“Let me taste you.” He can smell her arousal, sees moisture glistening along the juncture where her pubic area and thighs meet. Why is she hesitating?

“You’ll see everything. In broad daylight…”

Ah. Humans and their socially constructed sense of modesty. It’s as frustrating as it is amusing. He smiles, one corner of his mouth lifting higher than the other. “Yes, I want to see you. Everything.”

Launch is shivering, and whether that’s from nervousness or fright, it makes no difference

The thought of eliciting both those responses out of her excites him.

“But…”

She trails off into a sharp gasp as his index finger sneaks up and slides along her gash, going deeper and longer with every stroke. Soon, she gets slicker, opening further until her legs are splayed out like the wings of a butterfly, allowing him full access as he adds more digits to massage her. There’s a bud nestled just above her entrance, swollen and perky and appealing. He dips his head and flicks his tongue against it, suckling it as he did her nipple. 

It’s this gesture that rips a wail out of Launch and has her making other noises he’s never heard come out of her before, delightful sounds that come out of both her throat and her cunt as he continues to lick and suck and dip. He can tell by her gyrations, the fluctuation of her ki, that he's drawing her nearer to the edge of collapse, and while he'd love to see how her face contorts with a raging wave of ecstasy, he stops. 

He’s been selfless so far, more so than he’s ever been in a mating ritual, but his generosity has a limit. The blood in his arteries is painful and supplicating him to be relieved, and nothing but being buried deep inside layers of warm, tight wetness will appease him. 

Her eyes round out as he strips down his lower half, hesitating for an instant before she spreads herself for him once more, teeth tugging shyly at her bottom lip as he watches her.

He can see that he’s prepared her well to take him in, so well that there’s not too much resistance when he finally pushes into her, sliding in like a hand slipping into a well-worn glove. 

Fuck, she’s exquisite, a perfect fit for him. No one else in the galaxy can compare, and he’s had all sorts of creatures throughout the galaxies. 

He understands now why Kakarot has the wife that he does. If she feels in any way similar to how Launch feels on him, then it explains why Kakarot, despite being subjected to her constant demands and complaints, won’t leave her. They’re simply compatible. 

Their anatomies may be similar but Launch is certainly no Saiyan, and though she may be strong for a human, she’s still a weaker being. He’s cautious not to put all his fervor behind his thrusts, else he may break her, and what good is she to him if she’s not completely intact?

He’s aware that his gentleness is not all out of convenience to him, that it’s something more than he can explain in plain language. Ever since he switched alliances and spent more time fraternizing with earthlings, there’s been a shift in him that at first he attributed to being resurrected. He’d thought perhaps he hadn’t been reassembled properly and fully, that a piece of him had been lost in the process or that another piece had been placed in its stead. Whatever the case, it’s there, and he has come to terms that he’s not the same being he was before coming to Earth. 

This woman in particular has been an influence on his recent behavior, the tidings in his chest. He resistited it at first, explaining his draw to her as nothing more than lust, an instinct to mate with a compatible species. As months went on, he had to recognize that his attraction to her went beyond physicality, and that if anything ever happened to her, the foreign thing lodged in his heart would hurt more than the beam that had lanced his breast. 

Their euphoria culminates and crescendos into a buzzing of blood and crash of endorphins, throwing them off a peak to land on a bedding of soft bushes and effervescent clouds. 

“That was amazing,” she says, voice soft and dreamy as she nuzzles his neck. Not that long ago, he would’ve found the chaste gesture revolting, unnecessary. Now, he doesn’t mind it at all, finds it pleasant. 

“Yeah,” he replies, understating the pleasure he was just immersed in. 

He doesn’t want her to know just how content he is at this moment, how fulfilled he is in every inch and corner of his being. 

Seven hells, they waited too long. Or perhaps they waited long enough to have made this experience all the more thrilling. 

He’s about to propose that they get dressed and be on their way back to the island he shares with the Turtle Hermit and company, when a gust of wind blows through the cliffs, bringing with it a gust of rusty sand that ruffles their hair and tickles their noses.

She sneezes before he can say or do anything besides apprehensively stare as she switches from hot to cold in a blink of an eye 

“Bitch,” he snarls, grabbing a fistful of her blonde hair and tugging it to angle her face up to him. “How dare you make a fool of me.”

Fear flickers in her eyes momentarily, then disappears as they flare up in defiance. She smirks at him, wickedly and deliberately, right before she too yanks him by the hair and smashes his lips into hers. 

A tortured, surprised groan escapes him, and it’s all he can do before she pulls away and shoots him another smirk, lips plump and pinkish.

“I’ve missed you too, stud.”

She says this as she drags her moisture against his thigh, grazes her nails against the inner flesh of the other. He’d still been partially hard in the afterglow, and now he’s at full attention once again.

He wants to impale her. With his cock. 

How easily he can pick her up and set her down swiftly back onto him, stir her insides and scrape her walls as he ravishes her into oblivion. But no, he needs to humble her first, exert his dominance over her. Make her regret ever leaving him. 

When this Launch appears so do his darker desires, and he realizes that he didn’t lose all of is savagery, after all. 

Without warning, he sets her on the ground and looms over her, baring his shaft inches from her face, slickness from their previous session gleaming along the length of it. 

“Clean me off," he demands, leaving no room for contention. He won't force himself into her mouth. She'll take him eagerly, obediently. He'll make her bend with the power of his will. 

The defiant look remains on her face even while she wraps her lips around him, lifting herself into a squat to reach his length. 

Her gaze is hungry and locked onto his eyes as she glides her mouth along him, shutting closed when they begin to water from taking him in deeper as the walls of her throat loosen. Launch gags as he thrusts sharply forward while pushing her head further into him, catching her off guard. The offended protestation she squeaks has him chuckling. 

She tries to pull away, but he keeps her firmly wrapped around him. 

“I didn’t say you could stop.”

The glare she gives him is petulant and indignant, but after a brief moment of hesitation, she nonetheless continues, cheeks puffed and jaw slackening with climbing eagerness. 

Her reinvigorated enthusiasm almost brings him as much enjoyment as the sensation he’s receiving, and when he sees that she is pleasuring herself with her fingers as she serves him, he nearly spends himself right there and then. 

He pulls out from her mouth before that happens, jerking her head back to release her. 

She gasps, sucking in air with a heaving chest, face red and with spittle shining on her lips.

What a vision. 

He lowers himself to her level, catching her chin and inserting his tongue into her parted mouth, which she takes eagerly with a whimper. 

He then swipes a finger right below to make sure she’s nice and ready, smug when it comes out coated in wetness, and licks it once they’ve parted mouths. 

“You’re going to do what I say now, aren’t you? You can’t run away from me.”

A tremble runs down her frame as he says this, and after a brief pause in which she is likely considering disputing him, she nods her head in silent agreement. 

"Good,” he grunts, thumbing her bottom lip. She nips the tip of it, staring expectantly at him. He smiles devilishly in return. 

“Turn around and bend over. All fours, ass in the air.”

Another tremor, this one arguably out of fear as much as it is out of excitement. He’s almost disappointed when she doesn’t protest, doesn’t put up a fight, but soon that disappointment melts away when he sees her crouch down on her knees and palms, bottom up and slit opening, puffy and creamy and teeming with readiness. 

He groans, putting pressure on his shaft as he savors this image and etches into his memory for future reference and use. 

Her legs quiver as she holds that position, patience beginning to waver as she grunts out in frustration. 

“What are you waitin’ for, big guy? Aren’t you gonna- Oh fuck!”

Her head drops and she nearly loses her balance as Raditz rams right into her, digging in as deep as he can go with one vehement push. He steadies her from folding over with his hands on her hips and upper curve of her bottucks, using them as support to move against and inside her. 

This angle is even more intense than when he’d been on top, granting him deeper access as he thrusts and pulls and grinds. 

He wants to be rougher and wants to go faster, but he knows that if he goes full force on her she will not survive his zeal, and he can’t have her dying on him just yet. 

He thinks she might still die as she wails and screams obscenities, moans so loudly it echoes off the cliffs and lances his sensitive ears. 

“You’re mine,” he says as he leans into her, following his declaration by sucking on her skin to leave another mark, in case she thinks this version of her isn’t his, either. They both belong to him. All of her belongs to him. He slaps her bottom. "Mine." 

Still inside her, he lifts her up so that she’s straddling his lap with her back up against his chest, and wraps his tail around her long, pale neck. 

“Who's are you?” He asks, applying the faintest bit of pressure against her throat, and then relaxing his hold so she can speak.

“Yours,” she replies, voice a husky whisper. 

Her response has him growling low in his belly, content and victorious. He doesn’t release her neck. He keeps his tail there, wrapped firmly but not too tightly that it's suffocating, as he bounces her up and down on his lap while he jabs upwards with his hips, wracking her entire body with his exertion. 

  
  


As one hand cups and massages a perfect breast, the other moves down to finger the swollen nub sticking out from above where they’re joined, and it sends her into frenzied convulsions. 

He tilts her face up and clamps his mouth down on hers, stifling her mewls as she peaks and spills all over him, shaking with fulfillment. Raditz follows soon after, tearing his mouth away so he can scream out the rest of his release, careful not to crush her against him as he rides out what remains of his arousal. 

They heave and pant, saying nothing as they recover some of the energy they just expended, sweating under the hot desert sun. 

Launch then shifts in his lap, moving to disengage herself from him, and Raditz swiftly hauls her back onto him, sending a warning into her ear. 

"Don't you ever run away from me again. I'll hunt you down and tie you up if you do." 

She looks up at him, that petulant look back in her features. 

"What makes you think I don't want to be chased down and tied up?”

He frowns, equal parts vexed and turned on by her brazenness. “Don’t toy with me. You went after  _ him _ .”

“Sure, okay. But I figured, if you really wanted me, you’d come after me. And here you are.”

Raditz lets out a startled, incredulous scoff. The nerve of this woman. Had this been her plan all along? To lure him into chasing after her the way she chases after that three-eyed freak?

It’s deceptive, absolutely ridiculous. Manipulative and wicked. And… Enticing.

He’d fallen for it. He almost hadn’t. 

At first, when he’d learned she’d taken off, his bruised pride had held him back from tracking her down, scorning her for abandoning him the way she did. However, it was also his pride that had pushed him to look for Launch and reclaim her as his mate, and he was prepared to do it by force if necessary, as he’s previously always done when he's wanted or needed something. 

If her intent was to lure him in, he can’t find himself to be completely angry with her, not when it resulted in the two of them finally consummating their attraction, their bond. 

Her eyes are inscrutable and bright as she lifts them up to him, and now he certainly can't bring himself to fully resent her. 

“I had to be sure you wanted me, too.”

“Foolish woman. I thought I made that clear the moment I met you.”

“You made it clear to  _ her _ . The only thing you made me certain of is that you wanted to fuck me. I’m not even certain that it's still not all you want from this version of me. But I’m yours now, right? You have to take the whole package, heart and body. Hers and mine. Otherwise you won’t really have me and I’ll keep running away until you catch or kill me.”

“Don’t tempt me, fox. This was fun, but the thought of you going after another man is-”

“Infuriating? Jealous-inducing? Well, that’s how I feel. You only seem to care about her.”

Admittedly, he did display a more tender and patient temperament towards the blue one, because he thought her so delicate that it was the only way to have her accept him. With this one, however, his attention had been more aggressive, perhaps too forward in his approach, and he now realizes that he may have needed to be as mindful with this one as he did with the other. 

“As for Tien,” she continues, the mention of his name bringing the familiar flavor of bitterness into his mouth, “I’m not in love with him. Not anymore. It was more of an obsession, really. I thought he could be the only one who could handle me. Nobody wants a crazy bitch.”

She grins, but there’s a subtle lament to it that has him reaching to gently caress a side of her face. 

This notion of love seems to be a uniquely human trait, and it’s not something he’s certain he’s capable of. What he does know is that she’s his now. Every aspect and personality of hers, everything that makes her who she is and isn’t. 

“You are equal to her as my mate. There is no part of you I do not want to have. If you ever have any doubts, I’ll show you just how much I mean it.”

He kisses her, languid and reverently, demonstrating a fraction of his resolve. He knows that having her as his wife is going to be a challenge, riddled with twists and turns and mystifying curve-balls. That’s precisely why he wants her. She’s exciting, extraordinary. She’s all the best things in one package, and he’s never going to let her go. 


End file.
